1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and more specifically it relates to a method for operating a flex fuel conversion system for efficiently providing an aftermarket fuel delivery system which allows a vehicle to be operated on gasoline, ethanol or any combination of gasoline and ethanol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Vehicles have been in use for years. Typically, most vehicles driven operate on some form of gasoline or ethanol. In recent years, ethanol has become more popular as an alternative fuel source and because of this vehicles manufactured in recent years are generally built to operate on gasoline, ethanol or a mixture thereof. However, older vehicles generally do not contain the proper equipment to allow the older vehicle to operate upon ethanol, thus forcing the driver to utilize standard gasoline.
Newer vehicles are manufactured to utilize gasoline, ethanol or a mixture thereof by positioning a sensor inline between the fuel tank and the fuel rail, thus measuring the current produced by the addition of ethanol into the fuel system. The signal by the sensor is then sent to the central fuel management computer module, wherein the computer module adjusts the amount of fuel (i.e. ethanol, gasoline) that is injected into the motor by altering the injector timing.
Due to federal emissions standards of preventing any individual from altering the factory installed fuel management system, aftermarket manufacturers have not been able to produce a flex fuel vehicle. Aftermarket manufacturers generally utilize an electronic module interfaced with the fuel management system, thus altering the factory settings and changing the injector opening cycle in order to inject more fuel within the cylinder.
Factory fuel injectors are generally not designed to operate for long periods at the intense level required by the changes of the aftermarket manufactures to the fuel system. In many instances, the vehicle “check engine” light may come on, due to the lean burn situation, thus often prompting the driver to fix their vehicle which can be expensive. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved a method for operating a flex fuel conversion system for efficiently providing an aftermarket fuel delivery system which allows a vehicle to be operated on gasoline, ethanol or any combination of gasoline and ethanol.